


Blasted

by sinkcat



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Codependency, Denial, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Internalized Homophobia, Intimacy, Life Partners, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkcat/pseuds/sinkcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fun day as Vic Vinegar and Hugh Honey, Mac and Dennis get wasted and decide to stay in character. Inspired by "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis." This story is surprisingly non-graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasted

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some Mac/Dennis/Vic Vinegar/Hugh Honey fanfiction. If you like MacDennis and you're okay with non-graphic sexually-charged scenes, you might like this fic. :D

Vic Vinegar feverishly flicks the tip with his tongue. Hugh Honey burns up, fingers twitching for a few seconds. Lukewarm liquid dribbles onto the bottom hem of Vic's mustard yellow blazer.

“Viiic,” Hugh pouts. “Look what you made me dooo.”

Vic blushes. "Sorry, Hugh."

Hugh feasts on Vic's sweetness. "S'okay. Now swallow the tip."

Vic nods excitedly and wraps his soft lips around the hard tip.

Hugh gasps sharply. He can almost feel it.

"Suck hard, Vic."

Vic nods again. Hugh closes his eyes and waits.

He hears loud slurping sounds. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks down at Vic through long eyelashes. Vic is in full worshiping mode, Hugh's second favorite mode.

"You're gonna make me blow your brains out, Vinegar.”

Absorbing his partner’s arousal, Vic places his right hand on Hugh’s clothed thigh. Squeezes _hard_. Tries to deep throat. Gags. Tries to deep throat again. Gags.

That’s it. That’s the _perfect_ combination.

Hugh groans loudly as he completely unravels. He faintly hears Vic’s startled gasp, but Vic swallows until there's nothing left.

Vic removes his lips with an audible _pop_.  He wipes the residue from his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He stares up at Hugh, eyes filled with pure love.

Hugh lets the black water gun drop into his lap.

He blesses Vic with a warm smile while gently patting his silky, dark brown hair. Vic melts into his touch.

“Good job, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the camp that doesn't believe that Mac and Dennis have ever had sex, but I believe it's possible that they do homoerotic shit with each other when they're drunk as hell. So, this story popped out of my noggin. LOL.
> 
> I was inspired by Mac "blasting" Dennis' mouth with water from a water shotgun in "Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens" and, of course, the entirety of "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis." 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. If you can, please leave a comment. I love feedback. Thanks.


End file.
